Broode Jojo
Full Name: Broode Jojo Age: 14-15 (as seen in most adaptions) Gender: Female Ethnicity: Irish/African-American (on her Mom's side) Sexuality: Heterosexual Family: * Butch Jojo (Father) * Ember Mclain (Mother) * Skulker (Stepfather) Appearance Broode is a slim and tanned young woman with half-shaved hair (in which the long portion of it is a bright purple color), big green eyes from her father, and a medium height. Her clothing style usually consists of punkish/tomboyish-looking clothes. It's rare to ever see her in a dress or even a skirt...but when she does it's usually in black or striped/bold patterns. Personality Like father like daughter, Broode is known for her temper and gruff attitude to everyone. She's a known troublemaker and rarely knows when to stop, which has resulted in her being a rather unpopular figure at her school. On top of her rudeness, she's a known perv but ONLY reserves that side towards Boa. When it comes to other guys she just rebuffs them like she does with everyone else. Earlier in life, things were much different as Broode used to be a much more well-behaved and shy little girl...if not a bit sneaky and curious of everything. Perhaps it was only natural that she'd snap due to being Butch's daughter...but it's best not to nudge her too much for details. Biography Broode was born after a one-night stand between Butch and Ember after a rock concert performance. Ember was feeling lonely and found it "sexy" how pumped up and spirited Butch was in the crowd...so she invited the rowdyruff backstage once everyone else left. Several weeks after that encounter, she discovered she was pregnant, then became even more shocked when her daughter ended up being born as a mostly-human being. As it was not safe for humans to survive for long periods of time in the Ghost Zone, Ember was forced to send Broode back to live with her father. Living in the poorer downtown area of Townsville, Butch had a hard time making ends meet to support this new baby living with him. Resorting to stealing and making shady deals with local mafia groups, little Broode would often stay up and wonder where her dad would keep disappearing to after bed time, only to come back with some kind of bruise/injury. Though he wasn't as careless as to take his frustrations out on his only child, Broode was still wary around him and they likewise grew to have a strained relationship following Broode's teen years. In her kindergarten years she met Boa and Venom for the first time, and especially grew to bond with the former as he was the first to approach her for playtime. They did everything together, and were rarely seen apart when not in a group with other kids. The rest of her life remained uneventful until Broode hit highschool, and was beginning to wonder about the whereabouts of her true mother. With permission, she, Butch, and Boa all went on a special road trip to find the whereabouts of Ember. What they uncovered was that Ember (though currently remarried to Skulker) was very regretful of giving up her child and was reluctant to open up to her even as they reunited. Thankfully, Broode wasn't very resentful and actually was overjoyed to have her back in her life again. Butch and Ember never rekindled their romance again, but it didn't matter as he was just happy that Broode was happy. In the far future, Broode and Boa will marry and they'll end up having a son, Caden (who may or may not turn evil when he grows up), along with several other children that remain nameless for now. It's unknown what occupation Broode will have, but it most likely would involve writing Relationships Butch and Broode's relationship is generally strained and not very friendly, though they have their moments of bonding here and there. Once reunited with her mom, Broode's shown a more cheerful side around Ember as the older rockstar has tried to make up for lost time by going on shopping sprees, getting involved in karaoke and hanging out like pals. With her new step-dad Skulker, Broode is quite giddy to know that she has a badass hunter for a father figure, and will usually try to make any excuse to sneak out and see him hunting in action. As Broode is unpopular, she doesn't have much of a social life and therefore not alot of IRL friends. With her cousins she gets along okay with them. Brighton and her usually hang out to give the other dating advice and pull pranks, she sees Buddy as like a kid brother, and for the others she's mostly neutral on them. She and Venom never seemed to get along much (which could be due to their parents being good/evil counterparts of eachother), but it's not enough to call the other a mortal enemy. Of course one of the more important relationships to Broode is the bond she shares with Boa, her childhood friend-turned-boyfriend. Though they're both very different personality-wise and they have their moments of getting annoyed with eachother, they're far too close to permanently breakup and they'll always find a way to remedy any arguments/disagreements they have. Luckily for Broode that Boa is a pretty patient guy, not usually protesting much to Broode's pervy ways (if not only a bit worried that they'll both get in trouble for PDA) and sometimes he'll even surprise her by flirting back with her.